Jörmungand ou le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent
by Blackstaff14
Summary: Enfant du dieu Loki, il fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent ! - Citation de Danemark. (Recueil d'OS)


_Jörmungand : créature de la mythologie nordique, enfant du dieu Loki, qui fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent !_ - Citation de Danemark (Matthias : Elle est cool ma mythologie, hein !)

Aloa à tous (toutes) !

Je m'essaie à un nouveau fandom, donc celui-ci. Normalement, j'aurais dû publier avant une certaine personne (qui se reconnaîtra sûrement), mais entre un stage (avec un rapport à la clé) et des examens... Ben, malheureusement, le choix a dû être vite fait, même si c'est pas celui que je préférais. Donc me voilà ici, avec ce recueil de drabbles/OS/petites histoires (oui, promis, après j'arrête de raconter ma vie).

Personnages : Russie x Amérique.

Disclaimer : à moi évidement... Ah non ! Mauvais texte (dommage). Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei.

Remerciements : A PeregrinTouque pour sa correction et ses commentaires trèèèèèès pertinents *toussote légèrement***. **Merci à **Eldalote Telemmait** qui, dans sa fic **Cкука**, avait malencontreusement changé Alfred en fille (dommage, elle a corrigé maintenant... Mais comme je suis très serviable *smile*, je fais part de ce petit couac à tout le monde), et qui a donc inspiré cette petite fic. Et merci à ma frangine et à mon zumeau de me suivre de mes délires.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mrs Jones.<strong>

_15 Janvier 1992, Moscou_

En ce beau jour de tempête de neige, Ivan s'ennuyait légèrement dans les vestiges de sa grande maison (bon, elle n'était pas non plus sur le point de s'effondrer, mais elle était plutôt...très vide). Un verre de vodka à la main, il réfléchissait à son passé, son présent et son futur, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas la joie. Il soupira. Une petite distraction serait la bienvenue...

On frappa à la porte. Le grand représentant ne tilta pas tout de suite. Il fallut donc que la personne derrière ce bout de bois recommence. Enfin, il invita sa future victime à entrer (il s'ennuyait, il avait besoin de torturer quelqu'un... et tant pis pour le pauvre inconscient qui avait osé troubler ses pensées).

- Da.

Ah, la personne qui entra était un nouveau. Peut-être son secrétaire fraîchement engagé (son dernier s'était enfui en courant, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi).

- Monsieur,j'ai ici un courrier de la part de...Mrs F. Jones qui vous informe qu'elle viendra en visite diplomatique à la fin du mois.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Ivan venait de buguer. Quoi ?

- Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris...

Le petit nouveau hésita un moment (pourquoi la grande nation avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres ?) avant de s'exécuter.

- Mrs Jones vous informe qu'elle viendra vous rendre visite à la fin du mois, Monsieur.

Et Ivan éclata de rire. Bon, finalement, il allait laisser en vie, ce petit nouveau ! Il venait d'égayer sa journée. Il tendit la main pour avoir cette fameuse lettre et la lut une fois en sa possession. Son ennemi avait essayé d'écrire en russe. Résultat : de nombreuses fautes et une belle occasion de se moquer de lui. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- Monsieur... ?

- Ouskov, Monsieur Russie.

- Monsieur Ouskov, je vous charge de préparer l'accueil de...Mrs Jones – il pouffa de nouveau – et faites qu'elle soit aussi bien traitée qu'une lady.

- Bien Monsieur.

Il s'inclina et ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose ?

_29 janvier 1992. Moscou_

Ouskov était très excité. C'était sa première visite diplomatique, il avait tout organisé lui-même (et il en était assez fier), sous les conseils avisés (et quelques éclats de rire) de sa nation. Tout était parfait. Si cela ne plaisait pas à cette dame, alors... Il pouvait faire ses valises et se préparer à finir ses jours au fin fond de la Sibérie.

Une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Enfin, elle arrivait. Elle était parfaitement à l'heure, mais enfin il allait...

Ouskov pâlit. Devant lui, aucunement une femme. Mais bien un type blond en costume, avec une veste d'aviateur et des lunettes.

- _Hi ! The Hero arrived !_ Il est où, le coco ? **(Traduction : Salut ! Le Héros est arrivé !)**

Le secrétaire regarda partout, allant même jusqu'à enlever la fameuse veste pour vérifier certaines choses, sous le regard perplexe de l'Américain. Pas de caméra cachée.

- Hé, on caille ici, je peux quand même rentrer ? Ou alors, c'est en option ?

- Mais-mais-mais-mais non ! C'était pas ça !

- Gné ? Un problème, _dude_ ?

- Où-où-où est Mrs Jones ?

L'humain était complètement paniqué. Sa carrière était foutue ! Non, il ne voulait pas aller en Sibérie !

- Mrs ? Mais t'as vu ça où, toi ? Moi, c'est Mr Alfred F. Jones, représentant de l'Amérique. Y a pas de fille !

Ouskov le regarda horrifié. C'était pas possible, c'était une très mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? La vraie nation américaine allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, avec une robe et un chapeau ridicule, et ce type allait disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

- OK, _dude_ ! Je sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais je peux t'assurer que je vais perdre toutes mes extrémités si jamais tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans cette foutue baraque ! commença s'énerver Alfred, claquant des dents.

Le Russe aussi claquait des dents, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons : il était foutu.

- Bon, allez ! On va faire un pas, puis un autre. Et encore un ! fit Amérique en poussant doucement l'humain vers l'entrée de la maison, voyant qu'il était au bord de la crise de panique. C'est bien. Attention à la marche. Voilà, c'est bien. Allez vous asseoir, mon petit monsieur, ça vous fera du bien. Je vais prendre ma valise dans l'auto, et ensuite je fermerais la porte. Ça vous va ?

Aucune réaction. Alfred soupira. Eh bien, ce n'était pas la joie dans le personnel soviétique. OK, Ivan pouvait faire peur, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce point. Il revint avec son sac et ferma la grande porte de bois derrière lui. Le gars n'avait toujours pas bougé. OK. La tâche allait être ardue. Il prit la main du Russe et le tira vers ce qui semblait être un salon de réception. Il était vide, tant mieux. Il fit asseoir le type sur un des fauteuils et lança son sac sur un autre. Alors, la cuisine, c'était par où ? Le blond visita un peu la grande maison avant d'arriver à l'endroit où l'on préparait les repas. Il interpella une bonne femme dans un russe très approximatif, lui demandant un café ou du thé. Elle fut très surprise, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, et elle lui assura qu'elle viendrait lui porter tout ça dans quelques minutes au petit salon (c'est ce qu'il comprit en tout cas).

De retour, il constata que le type n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il soupira de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était franchement pas gagné. Tiens, il y avait quelque chose en plus depuis tout à l'heure...

- Hé Ivan, y a ton secrétaire qui a bugué ! Faut le réparer.

- Привет, мой подсолнух. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? (**Traduction : Bonjour, mon tournesol**)

- Ça caille, mais ça va. Il y a pire. Sérieux _dude_, je sais pas ce qui se passe chez toi, mais tes employés ont des réactions bizarres.

Russie se contenta d'afficher son sourire de poupon tout mignon. Amérique soupira avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, décidant d'oublier un peu l'autre catatonique.

- J'ai été demander du café à la cuisine.

- Tu as bien fait. C'était normalement son boulot à lui, mais il est un peu sous le choc.

- Va savoir pourquoi... Tu en connais peut-être la raison ?

- Oui, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, dans un endroit plus...intime.

Les deux anciens ennemis se sourirent. Les murs allaient trembler cette nuit.

- Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venu, мой подсолнух ? (**Traduction : mon tournesol**)

- Officiellement, pour faire quelques ébauches de traités entre nos deux pays. Officieusement, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles et vérifier comment tu allais... Au fait, cadeau ! fit-il en sortant de son sac une petite boîte.

Le grand Russe ouvrit le fameux paquet et sourit tendrement en avisant le contenu. Une jolie broche en forme de tournesol.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda Alfred, peu sûr de lui pour une fois.

- Oui, beaucoup. Merci.

Le sourire d'Amérique s'agrandit encore plus. Il était tout content. Son regard dériva sur le secrétaire, qui n'avait toujours fait mine de bouger le petit doigt. Bon, c'était quoi le problème ?

- Si tu me disais ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

- Te voir.

- _What ? Fuck, dude_ ! Je suis sympa et tout, et toi tu me jettes ça à la gueule. C'est pas cool ! Je sais que tu m'en veux mais quand même.

- Mais je suis sérieux. C'est te voir qui l'a mis dans cet état. Ça n'a rien de méchant, c'est juste la vérité ! fit Ivan, sourire aux lèvres, admirant la jolie broche. Dans ta lettre, tu as indiqué que tu venais chez moi... mais tu l'as écrit comme si tu parlais au nom d'une femme.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce, parfois interrompu par les tentatives de ne pas éclater de rire d'Ivan.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas essayé de corriger cela...

- Il aurait eu une réaction beaucoup moins drôle.

Nouveau silence.

La jeune domestique chargée d'apporter les boissons chaudes fut si choquée en entrant dans le petit salon qu'elle en lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait (et hop ! Un service de porcelaine de Chine, cadeau de ce dernier, envolé). Un grand blond à lunettes était assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son patron, tentant de l'étrangler, alors que le grand Russe serrait la taille du dit blond, kolkollant en essayant de l'embrasser.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurlait le blond.

- Kolkolkol. Mais oui mais oui ! Tu aurais pu attendre que nous ne soyons qu'à deux pour me sauter dessus, mon petit Alfred, tu as toujours été si pressé !

- _Fucking commie ! I gonna kill you !_ **(Traduction : Je vais te tuer !)**

- Kolkolkolkol.

Le jeune femme fit comme son collègue assis dans le fauteuil : elle bugua. Maison de fous, va !

* * *

><p>Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Est-ce que ça mérite un cookie ?

A la prochaine, j'espère.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)


End file.
